L'année du phénix
by Merwyn Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Lorsque le phénix dont vous êtes propriétaire, s'emflamme la journée de votre anniversaire, l'année à suivre sera mouvementé.
1. AAA auteur amoureux anonyme

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages que Joanne K. Rowling a crée ne m'appartiennent pas. Je la remercie quand même pour ces excellents livres.

**Certains éléments sont à prendre des livres tels que les morts. À oublier, LE PROLOGUE, je le déteste tout simplement.**

**Classe :** M

**Couple important : **DMHP, RWHG, RWPP, BZHG

Ceci est ma 1re fan fiction, je vous demanderais d'être indulgent. Merci

**L'année du Phénix**

Chapitre 1 : AAA (auteur amoureux anonyme)  


23H55

La chambre était, pour une fois, parfaitement rangée. Elle était impeccable à l'exception de petites anormalités incongrues. Il avait une énorme valise frappée d'un écusson formé d'un P entouré d'un serpent, lion, aigle et blaireau posée près du lit. Sur le bureau, une cage vide et parfaitement propre ainsi qu'un chaudron bouillonnant y était posés. Le jeune propriétaire de la chambre était assis sur le lit et lisait un grimoire. Ce brun aux yeux émeraude venait de réaliser, pour la première fois en sept ans, si on enlève la dernière année où il était à la chasse aux Horcruxes, une potion parfaite. Harry Potter avait décidé d'améliorer cette matière qui était sa bête noire depuis qu'il avait vu les souvenirs de Snape. C'était sa façon à lui de rendre hommage à cet homme. Bref, la potion que Harry venait de réussir devait, selon son grimoire, reposée pendant 12H avant d'être refroidie et consommée à 9˚C pour de meilleurs résultats. Grâce à celle-ci, les lunettes d'Harry ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Un léger battement d'aile fit sursauter Harry, qui était dans un silence religieux. Sur le rebord de sa fenêtre trois oiseaux y était perchés. Il reconnu sans peine Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, ainsi que Fumseck, le phénix de feu-Dumbledore. Mais le troisième hibou lui était inconnu, mais il lui semblait de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. C'était un hibou grand duc noir tacheté or aux yeux lime.

C'est en regardant son cadran qu'il comprit pourquoi ses oiseaux étaient là. Le cadran affichait 00H01. Depuis une minute, il avait 18 ans. Totalement absorbé par sa potion et son grimoire, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps filé. Il détacha les lettres des hiboux et les regarda partir. Ne sachant quoi faire de Fumseck, il changea une de ses plumes d'oie en perchoir comme il avait vu chez Dumbledore et le posa dessus. Il prit la lettre de Ron et l'ouvrit.

Cher Harry,

Hermione, Teddy et moi sommes présentement au Terrier. Toute la famille a hâte de te voir et nous t'attendrons le jour de ta fête à 11H devant l'entrée de la maison.

À bientôt

Ron

Harry avait été invité chez les Weasley dès le début de l'été après la grande bataille. Harry avait décliné l'offre car il tenait absolument à aller quelques mois chez les Dursley. Ils avaient quand même été 11 ans de sa vie, mais il promit à Ron qu'il viendrait chez eux à partir de sa fête. Harry prit la seconde lettre et l'ouvrit.

Mon cher Harry,

Lors de la guerre, tu as risqué ta vie pour la mienne. Tu as risqué ta vie pour ma famille. Nous te sommes reconnaissants à jamais. Au cours de la dernière année, j'ai eu le vaste temps pour réfléchir. J'ai pus comprendre mon comportement envers toi et découvrir les sentiments que je cachais. Maintenant, je sais où j'en suis. Je t'aime. Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé par mes réflexions. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours.

Amoureusement

Celui qui t'aime

P.S. Nous nous verrons très bientôt.

Harry était sidéré. Une personne qu'il connaissait était amoureuse de lui, mais en plus, c'était un garçon. Harry s'endormit sur cette pensé qui le tourmentait.


	2. Bonne fête Harry version moldu

**Désolé, lors du dernier chapitre, j'ai parlé du prologue alors que je voulais parler de l'épilogue.**

**Pour ceux et celles qui se demande qui sera en-dessous, à vous de le découvrir**

Chapitre 2 : Bonne fête Harry (version moldu)

Vers 8H du matin, Harry fut réveillé par un cri des plus stridents qui lui avait été permis d'entendre. Tante Pétunia était venu le réveillé pour le petit déjeuner, mais lorsqu'elle avait rentré, Fumseck avait pris feu.

-Allons, Tante Pétunia, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Normal, normal, mais cet oiseau vient de prendre en feu.

-C'est normal pour un phénix. Lorsqu'il se fait vieux, le phénix prend en feu et redevient un oisillon.

Harry prit sa tante par le bras et l'approcha du perchoir. Elle vit, au creux des cendres, un petit oisillon aux plumes tout fripées. C'est avec fracas que l'oncle Vernon entra dans sa chambre, soufflant comme un bœuf.

-QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE ICI?

-Ce n'est rien, Oncle Vernon, simplement un phénix qui vient de prendre feu.

En disant ces mots, Harry pointa Pétunia qui venait de prendre Fumseck dans sa main.

-Un quoi?

-Un phénix. C'est un oiseau éternel qui a la possibilité de flamber pour renaître de ses cendres. De plus, ses larmes est le meilleur médicament pour toutes blessures, empoisonnements ou autre.

-Bon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

-Il est arrivé hier soir alors qu'il avait disparu suite a la mort de Dumbledore.

-Ah

-Au fait, mon chéri, le petit-déjeuner sera servit dans 10 petite minute.

-Merci, Tante Pétunia.

Les Dursley l'avait beaucoup mieux traité lorsqu'ils apprirent que le fou furieux qui lui courrait après était mort et qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien lorsqu'ils hébergeaient Harry sous leur toit.

Harry sorti de sa chambre pour aller se doucher. Ce n'est que rendu dans la salle de bain qu'il se remémora le rêve qu'il faisait avant de se faire réveillé.

**Rêve**

Il était en train de prendre une douche, quand il senti quelqu'un rentré dans sa douche. Cet homme, car il l'avait senti, l'avait embrassé sur la nuque, taquiné son lobe d'oreille pendant que ses mains caressait son corps. L'une de celles-ci s'était posée sur son sexe déjà gonflé et avait commencé un langoureux va et vient. Harry, n'en tenant plus, s'était retourné pour voir cet homme, mais n'avait vu que de magnifiques perles argentées quoi le regardais avec désir, avant de se faire réveiller par sa tante.

La douche qu'Harry prit le matin de son anniversaire fut des plus glaciales. En entrant dans sa chambre, il put entendre Fumseck gazouiller. Ne sachant pas se que les phénix mangeaient, il lui donna un peu de miamhibou le temps qu'il puisse s'u=informer sur son alimentation. Il prit les quelques vêtements de Dudley qui lui restaient, les enfila à la cinquième vitesse et descendit pour être à l'heure au petit-déjeuner.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il fut surprit par la belle petite pile de cadeaux qui était au centre de la table. Vernon et Pétunia, voulant se racheter pour leur mauvaise conduite envers Harry lui avaient fait 13 cadeaux. Sur chaque cadeau, un numéro était marqué pour désigner pour qu'elle anniversaire le cadeau il était. Excepté sur un, où il était écrit 1-5. Harry leur avait pardonné leurs actes envers lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés ne pensant plus se revoir. Les Dursley furent plus qu'enchantés quand ils surent qu'Harry viendrait chez eux jusqu'à sa fête.

-Le petit-déjeuner d'abord, les cadeaux ensuite, dit Tante Pétunia.

Harry put se régaler d'œufs brouillé, de saucisses de porc et de pommes de terre rôties avec un grand verre de jus d'orange. Harry insista tout de même à faire la vaisselle «pour ne pas perdre la main». Une fois la vaisselle propre et rangé, le déballage des cadeaux commença. Son cadeaux de 1-5 ans était un biberon remplit de billets de 5$ et 10$. Il en avait pour 750$. Harry reçu ensuite une magnifique locomotive de bronze avec un cadran incrusté, des lunettes de lecture à monture d'argent, car le seul inconvénient de la potion était qu'elle obligeait les lunettes de lecture, des stylo-plumes vert gravé en or à son nom, ainsi que plusieurs vêtements neufs et à sa taille tel que des chemises et des jeans. Mais trois cadeaux le touchèrent plus profondément que les autres.

-Harry, cet album de photo est l'album de ma sœur et moi lorsque nous étions enfants, cet album-ci est celui lorsque tu étais enfant. Il était déposé au fond de ton panier lorsque tu es arrivé ici.

Le dernier cadeau était une bague en or serti d'une émeraude en forme de phénix.

-Cette anneau est la bague de fiançailles des Potter, dit Vernon, j'ai passé l'année à la retrouvé, car il s'agissait du dernier souvenir de ton père.

-Merci, ses cadeaux me touchent énormément, dit Harry en passant l'anneau à son doigt.

Alors que 11H s'approcha, Harry monta dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise. Sa valise n'étant plus l'habituel fouillis, y rangé ses cadeaux fut aisé. Il prit le plateau où Fumseck était et le mit dans la cage. Il rapetissa sa valise, rempli une fiole de la potion avant de nettoyer le chaudron, le réduisit aussi ainsi que son balai. Il mit la fiole de potion dans sa poche droite et tout le reste dans sa poche gauche. Harry prit la cage, sorti de sa chambre et parti vers l'entrée où les Dursley l'attendaient.

-C'est l'heure, je dois aller rejoindre mes amis qui sont au Terrier le temps que je me trouve un travail et que je puisse me loger par moi-même. Merci encore pour les cadeaux que vous m'avez offert.

-Harry, nous savons que nous avons été méchants avec toi et nous le regrettons, mais sache que notre porte te sera toujours ouverte.

-Merci et je vous fais la promesse que durant la deuxième semaine complète de juillet, je viendrai la passée avec vous.

Une dernière embrassade à tante Pétunia et une accolade à oncle Vernon, Harry transplana au Terrier.


	3. Bonne fête Harry version sorcier

**Certains m'ont demandé se qui était arrivé à Dudley. Celui-ci a déménagé à Londre où il est entré dans l'école nationale de lutte. Voilà pourquoi je n'en parle pas.**

**Bonne fête Harry (version sorcier)**

Lorsqu'Harry arriva au Terrier, il fut submergé par une mer rousse. Les Weasley étaient tellement heureux de le revoir qu'ils avaient laissés éclater leur joie. Une fois les émotions passées tous furent enchantés de revoir Fumseck, mais lorsqu'Harry leur dit qu'il venait de prendre en feu, tous se turent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Harry, lorsqu'un phénix flambe le jour de l'anniversaire de son maître, celui-ci est promis à son année la plus mouvementée de toute sa vie, dit Hermione.

-Mais je ne suis pas son maître.

-Oui, tu l'es, tu l'es devenu lorsque tu l'as posé sur un perchoir que tu avais fais.

-Si se sera la plus mouvementé, alors ça promet, fit Harry en blaguant.

Sur ses mots, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley rentrèrent dans la maison. En rentrant, on pouvait voir que la maison avait changé. Ils vivaient toujours dans le même désordre, mais tout avait monté en élégance et en prix. Tout cela grâce à l'argent versé pour héros de guerre. Les Weasley n'étaient plus des pauvres, mais une famille bien aisée.

Ce qui attira surtout Harry se fut le parc d'enfant au milieu du salon. Teddy, le filleul d'Harry, était assit face à un miroir et il regardait ses cheveux changer de coiffure et de couleur a chaque minute.

-Allo teddy, dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le petit le reconnu immédiatement grâce au lien magique établi entre parrain et filleul. Harry s'installa dans la berçante à Molly avec teddy qui baillait et fermait doucement les yeux pour s'endormir. Les Weasley furent immédiatement attendri par cette image. Lorsque Molly prit Teddy pour aller le coucher, Harry s'assit à la table pour déjeuner.

-Ron, Hermy, avez-vous trouvé du travail?

-Oui, je travaillerai chez Fleury & Boot, c'est peu prestigieux, mais c'est un endroit que j'aime. Alors que Ron va travailler avec George dans son magasin.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéressé?

-Oui, vendeur dans la boutique de Quidditch.

-Je dois dire que ça ne ressemble pas aux choix que nous avons faits en 5e année, mais nous n'avons aucun ASPIC, alors il faut faire avec.

-Bon, fit Mme Weasley, changer de sujet vous êtes en train de déprimer.

-Ah, au fait, il est quelle heure, Hermione?

-12H, pourquoi?

Harry sorti la fiole de potion de sa poche droite et lui tendit.

-Pourrait-tu refroidir cette fiole et son contenu à 9°C, s'il-te-plait?

-Bien sur, donne, _Refrigerium_, et voilà elle est a 9°C pile, mais vas-tu nous dire pourquoi?

-Donne et tu verras.

Hermione redonna la fiole à Harry. Celui-ci la prit et la but d'un trait.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? s'écria Ron pensant connaître les aptitudes de son ami en potion

-Attend

Tous les Weasley et Hermione virent les changer de couleurs, du vert au rouge en passant par le bleu et l'or. Lorsque les yeux redevinrent émeraude, ils le virent enlever ses lunettes, les posées sur la table et les métamorphosées en hibou. Harry prit le hibou, l'approcha de la fenêtre et le laissa partir sous le regard estomaqué de la famille Weasley.

-Mais, mais, mais…

-Arrête de faire la chèvre, Ron.

-Mais, tu viens de laissé partir tes lunettes!

-Vraiment, je n'avais pas remarqué, quoique.

-Harry, fit Hermione, cesse de rigoler et dit nous se qui vient de se passer.

-Hermione, je croyais que tu avais compris. De toute façon plus besoin de lunette, excepté celles de lecture, lorsque l'on vient de prendre de la _Normalis Visionum_.

-Mais bien sûr, la potion de vision normale, mais comme tu l'as dit, finis les lunettes, exceptées pour lire.

-Ah, maintenant je te reconnais.

-Bon, dit Molly, si nous mangeons.

C'est en parlant des deux derniers mois que le déjeuner se déroula. Une fois ceci terminé, Harry reçu encore des cadeaux, mais sorcier cette fois. De la part d'Arthur et de Molly, une magnifique cape noir avec des arabesques or en mouvement continuel, de Fleur et Bill, qui étaient absents, un merveilleux sceau frappé à l'armoirie des Potter maintenant connu de tous. Cet armoirie est composé de deux phénix encadrant la tête d'un lion rugissant. Une splendide ceinture en peau de Magyar à pointe de la part de Charlie, une boîte remplie d'objet de «Farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux» de George et de la part Ron et Hermione, il reçu un livre s'intitulant «Elfe et Velaa forme le meilleur couple» ainsi qu'un paire de gant en soie d'araignée rouge d'Australie.

-Je n'ai jamais passé un aussi bon anniversaire. Deux de mes trois familles m'ont fait des cadeaux.

-Deux de tes trois familles? demanda Ginny.

-Oui, les Dursley et vous.

-Nous sommes heureux que tu nous considères dans ta famille, fit Arthur.

-Mais qui est la troisième famille? demanda Charlie

-Poudlard

**Merci pour les reviews et ne vous gêner pas pour en envoyer.**


	4. Le cadeau de Poudlard

**Retour sur l'ancien chapitre**

_-Je n'ai jamais passé un aussi bon anniversaire. Deux de mes trois familles m'ont fait des cadeaux._

_-Deux de tes trois familles? demanda Ginny._

_-Oui, les Dursley et vous._

_-Nous sommes heureux que tu nous considères dans ta famille, fit Arthur._

_-Mais qui est la troisième famille? demanda Charlie_

_-Poudlard_

**Le cadeau de Poudlard**

Peu de temps après avoir dit ces mots, trois points noirs se mirent à grossir pour devenir trois chouettes lapones. Les chouettes se posèrent face à Harry, Ron et Hermione et tendirent, dans un parfait synchronisme, leur patte à laquelle était attachée une lettre de Poudlard.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?, demanda Ron

-J'en sais rien, pour une fois, dit Hermione.

-Ouvrons-les et nous serons fixés, fit Harry

Les trois prirent leur lettre alors que dans la cuisine, le silence était de plomb.

Chers élèves de la guerre

Ainsi sont nommés les élèves de 7e année de l'année dernière. Nombreux parmi vous étiez absents lors de l'année suite à la mort de notre regretter directeur. Cette année, le personnel enseignant de Poudlard a décidé d'ouvrir une 8e année spécialement pour vous. Avec l'arrivé du double de 1re année et vous, un nouveau régime de préfet à été instauré. Il aura un préfet et une préfète-en-chef pour chaque maison ayant sous leur ordre les préfets de leur maison respective. Les préfets et préfètes-en-chef de chaque maison répondra aux ordres des deux Grands préfets-en-chef. Les préfets et préfètes-en-chef ainsi que les deux Grands préfets-en-chef serons de votre année. Nous savons que plusieurs d'entre vous avez déjà organisé leur vie. C'est pourquoi, nous avons joint à cette lettre un formulaire. Si vous désirez revenir à Poudlard, il vous suffit de remplir se formulaire et de nous le renvoyer. Nous vous enverrons votre liste d'effets scolaire et si c'est le cas, votre badge, suite à la réponse de ce formulaire.

Au plaisir de vous revoir,

Professeur Minerva McGonagall

Directrice de Poudlard.

Les trois concernés par cette lettre étaient muets de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?, fit le roux.

-Je pense que je vais cochez oui avec plaisir, s'écria la brune.

-Pourquoi pas, ainsi nous pourrons avoir nos ASPIC, dit le brun avec joie.

-Vite, une plume, remplissons ces formulaires immédiatement pour pouvoir les renvoyer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois chouettes repartirent vers Poudlard avec une réponse affirmative accrocher à leur patte.

-Bon, où en étions nous avant que tout cela arrive?

-Tu disais que deux de tes trois familles t'avais fais des cadeaux, dit Ron.

-Je dois dire que je me suis heureusement trompé.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Harry s'amusa au Quidditch avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George et Charlie.

Peu avant le diner, Bill et Fleur firent leur entrée suivit de près par Percy. Percy et sa famille c'était rapprocher depuis la mort de Fred et cela avait eu un effet bénéfique sur tous les Weasley. Harry put aisément remercier Bille et Fleur pour leur magnifique sceau en leur disant que l'armoirie de sa famille était une des dernières choses qu'il lui restait. Percy s'excusa un instant auprès de la tablée et sorti.

-Mais, est-ce que j'aurai dit quelque chose de mal?, fit Harry, inquiet.

-Pas du tout, Harry, dit Percy dans son dos, tu m'as juste fait rappeler que je ne t'avais pas donné mon cadeau.

Il posa à coté d'Harry un magnifique chaudron en argent orné d'une émeraude, d'un rubis, d'un saphir et d'une citrine.

-Ces quatre pierres, permet de renforcir toute les potions faites dans ce chaudron.

-Il me sera très utile avec Slughorn.

-Attention, et voilà le gâteau, fit Mme Weasley en apportant un gâteau en forme du château de Poudlard. Ben quoi, devant les yeux écarquillés de toute la table, c'est la fête d'Harry et vous retourné à Poudlard, faut fêter ça.

C'est en riant que tous se retrouvèrent à manger une partie du château. Quelque heure plus tard, après que la tour d'astronomie fut engloutie, Mme Weasley somma tous d'aller se coucher. Harry partageant toujours la chambre de Ron, ne se fit pas prier et s'effondra sur son lit.

**Merci pour vos reviews**


	5. Le Chemin de Travers

**Le chemin de traverse**

Deux jours plus tard, ils reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard.

-Tiens, je crois que nous irons faire des courses aujourd'hui

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça, Mme Weasley?, l'interrogea Harry.

-Parce que 4 chouettes se dirigent par ici.

Il ne faut pas oublier que Ginny rentre en 7e année.

-Enfin, se n'est pas trop tôt, fit Hermione, impatiente.

-Calme-toi Hermione, elles ne vont pas arriver plus vite parce que tu le veux, fit George moqueur.

-Oh, ça va, n'en rajoutez pas, gronda Hermione lorsque toute la table partie à rire.

-Tenez vos lettres, fit Molly lorsque les chouettes se posèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Cher élèves

Merci d'avoir accepter de revenir pour continuer vos études. Veuillez prendre note que le départ se fera à 11h30 sur le quai 934 à King Cross. De plus, Les 8 e années auront une toute nouvelle matière enseignée pour la 1re fois à Poudlard. Ci-joint se trouve la liste de vos effets scolaires, en plus de votre badge, si c'est le cas.

Cordialement

Minerva Mcgonagall

Directrice de Poudlard

-Ron, regarde, j'ai le badge P-e-C-d-G.

-Moi aussi, ça veut dire que nous somme les préfets-en-chef-de-Griffondor.

-Et toi, Harry, dit Hermione en le voyant figé comme une statue.

-Ben… euh… j'ai deux badges.

-Quoi?, fit la tablée

-Oui, celui de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Bon, ça on le savait déjà, mais l'autre, c'est quoi?

-G-P-e-C.

-Quoi, Grand-préfet-en-chef, s'écria la famille au grand complet.

-Oui, fit Harry d'une petite voix.

-Non seulement je devrais t'écouté en t'en que joueur de Quidditch, mais en plus, tu seras mon supérieur en t'en que préfet, fit Ron.

-Ah, arrête de chialer, Ron, on ne sait même pas qui est le second G-P-e-C, donc lui aussi te donneras des ordres.

-Rabat-joie, dit Ron en faisant rire la tablée.

-Tiens, drôles de bouquins ça, fit Hermione qui n'écoutait plus la conversation.

-De quels bouquins tu parle?

-«Animagi à travers les âges», «Comment découvrir sa forme animale» et «Défense envers la magie noire».

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont drôles, fit Harry toujours aussi naïf.

-Ça veut dire qu'ils ont trouvés un nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et que les Animagus sera la nouveauté de l'école, fit Hermione.

-Est-ce que vous êtes prêt, les enfants, nous partons dans 10 minutes pour le Chemin de Traverse.

15 minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur, un peu en retard à cause d'un Teddy récalcitrant à dormir.

-Bon, à 5h, tout le monde ici, fit Arthur et chacun partir de son côté.

-On commence par où? Fit Ron.

-Par Fleury&Bott, pour leur dire que je ne travaillerais plus pour eux et pour acheté nos grimoires.

-C'est parti.

Ils ressortir 20 minutes plus tard leur manuel en poche

-J'aimerais faire un tour chez le coiffeur, fit Harry s'attirant deux regards surpris.

Il se retrouva, donc assis sur une chaise a demandé au coiffeur a ne pas essayé de dompter ses cheveux, mais plutôt de les arrangés artistiquement pour qu'au lieu d'avoir l'air d'un nid de corbeau, ils auraient l'air de dire «je viens de prendre un super pied» et c'est sans plus attendre que le coiffeur lui arrangea sa coupe de cheveux. Une fois fini, le coiffeur leur lança un sort de rappel et expliqua à Harry qu'il n'aurait qu'a dire _Reformas _pour que sa coiffure revienne impeccable.

Une fois sortie de chez le coiffeur, Harry demanda à Ron s'il pouvait aller refaire leur stock d'ingrédients à potion chez l'apothicaire.

-Mais bien sûr, ne bougez surtout pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons chez Mme Guipure.

-On se retrouve là-bas.

Peut de temps après que Ron soit parti.

-Enfin seul.

-Mais pourquoi, Harry?

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, mais Ron était toujours là.

-Si c'est parce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'aimais, tu peu oublier ça.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? Moi, c'est pour te parler de cette lettre.

-Non, laisse tombé et prête moi ta lettre.

Harry sorti de sa poche, la lettre qu'il avait reçu lors de son anniversaire. En un rien de temps, Hermione fini la lettre et partie à rire

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-C'est évident de voir qui a écrit cette lettre qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

-Alors dis le moi.

-Non, tu devras trouver toi-même.

-Bon, fit Harry boudeur.

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent chez Mme Guipure. Harry vida presque tout le magasin, car il voulait une nouvelle garde-robe à la fois chic, classe et sexy.

-Bon dieu, Harry, tu te prends pour Malefoy ou quoi?, fit «Ron en entrant dans la boutique.

-Mais non, je change de garde-robe, c'est tout.

Harry étais vêtu d'un jeans noir serré aux hanches avec une chemise aussi noire piqueté d'émeraude.

-Je les prends, Mme Guipure, et je les garde sur moi. Pour la robe de soirée émeraude, rajouté une cape noire en velours avec des dessins tribaux verts et une fermeture en argent.

-Bien M. Potter, se sera tout?

-Oui, je crois que j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, alors combien je vous dois?

-1549 Gallions, 10 Mornilles et 3 Noises.

-Tenez, cette bourse contient 1600 Gallions, le reste sera soustrait de mes futurs achats.

-Merci M. Potter et au plaisir de vous revoir.

Harry réduisit tous ses sacs et n'eu d'autre choix que de les mettre dans un autre sac, tellement il y en avait.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Saint-Potty vient de s'acheté des vêtements, se n'est pas très héroïque de ta part, fit une voix trainante.

-Malefoy, quel déplaisir de te revoir.

-Je te la renvois Potter.

Mme Guipure arriva presque en courant.

-Ah non, pas de bagarre ici, M. Potter, vous avez terminé alors je vous prierais de sortir.

-Avec joie, Mme Guipure, et à bientôt.

Et sur ce, il laissa un Draco Malefoy qui avait prit une face de poisson hors de l'eau lorsqu'il prit conscience des changements qu'Harry avait fait.

-Tiens, M. et Mme Malefoy viennent par ici, allons nous en vite, fit un Ron énervé.

Ils se déplacèrent très rapidement pour se retrouver devant Ollivander.

-Au fait, Harry, as-tu lu l'article sur leurs procès?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Il était écrit qu'un auteur anonyme aurais écrit une lettre qui avait permis au Malefoy de s'en sortir avec seulement une amende de 100000 Gallions à donner à la fondation Albus Dumbledor qui vient en aide aux familles éprouvées par la guerre.

-Ils peuvent s'escompté chanceux.

Harry et ses amis passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à flâner et ils purent admirer le nouveau balai : l'éclair de glace.

-On dit que sa vitesse de pointe et inférieur à l'éclair de feu, mais celle-ci est compensée par une accélération supérieur, fit Ron une pointe de respect dans la voix.

À 4h, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur, où ils croisèrent Ginny qui fit une œillade enflammé à Harry.

-Je croyais avoir été clair sur ça, elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi et rien de plus, fit Harry exaspéré.

-Bravo Harry, fit Hermione, tu as remarqué que Ginny te regardait, mais as-tu remarqué tous les autres clients?

-Non, mais tu dis n'importe …

Avant d'avoir put finir sa phrase, il remarqua que tous avaient des yeux hors de leurs orbites et que de joyeux filets de bave coulaient sur les mentons.

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de partir avant que Harry ne se fasse agressé, fit Ron un brin nerveux.

Sans plus attendre, ils tranplanèrent au Terrier.

-Harry, je crois que tu as sous-estimé ton changement de style, fit Hermione sur un ton de reproche une fois arrivé au Terrier.

-C'est bon, arrête de me faire la moral.

-Bon, je crois que je vais prévenir les autres que nous sommes déjà rentrés. _Anima spero patronum._

Une loutre jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione et attendit le message à transmettre.

-Harry, Ron et moi sommes rentrés au Terrier suite à de légères embuches. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, nous nous reverrons pour le souper.

La loutre disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles.

Une heure plus tard, tous les Weasley étaient rentrés alors qu'Harry jouait avec Teddy tandis que Ron et Hermione regardaient ce spectacle touchant.

**Des reviews?**


	6. Voyage dans le Poudlard Express

**Merci à Cantabile, Narcizapottermalfoy, briottet, zaika et petit-dragon 50, pour leurs reviews et je ferai plus attention aux erreurs d'accord.**

**Le couple Hermione/Ron est inconnu de tous même d'Harry. Il n'existe pas dans les livres précédant.**

**Voyage dans le Poudlard Express**

Le reste des vacances passa à une vitesse folle entre les lectures des nouveaux manuels, les parties de plaisir avec Teddy, l'accroissement de Fumseck et plusieurs autres petits plaisirs. La veille de départ pour Poudlard, Harry fit un autre rêve semblable à celui de son anniversaire.

**Rêve**

Harry était dans une immense salle et au centre de cette salle, trônait un magnifique lit argent et or. Un étrange appel l'attirait vers le lit. Ne pouvant y résister, il se lova dans le lit et senti deux bras finement musclés se refermé sur lui. Ceux-ci le tirèrent jusque sur un torse parfaitement sculpté et Harry pouvait sentir un souffle rauque et chaud sur sa nuque. Une langue taquina son lobe d'oreille puis descendit dans une série de morsures et suçons jusqu'à sa clavicule. Une main taquinait ses pointes de chair durcies et l'autre était mutine et se glissa sur ses abdominaux, y laissant de légères griffures pour finalement se glisser dans son boxer. Harry put sentir cette main commencer de doux mouvements d'aller-retour sur son sexe gonflé à bloc.

Lorsqu'Harry voulut voir son bel homme, il ne vit que deux orbes mercure avant de se faire réveillé par un Ron hystérique.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'ai perdu mon badge, je dois absolument le trouver, aide-moi, s'il-te-plait?

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as sur ta robe?

-Mon badge, MON BADGE, il est là depuis le début sa explique pourquoi je ne le trouvais pas et que tout le monde riait pendant que je le cherchais dans la cuisine.

-Une question, Ron est-ce que je devrais mettre cette robe verte?

-Oui, fit Ron distraitement.

La dite robe verte était d'un nouveau style. Elle se mettait comme un manteau et restait ouverte devant. Elle ne possédait pas de manches et le bas de la robe bougeait en permanence comme soulevé par une légère brise.

-Bien, je m'habille et je vous rejoins en bas.

Une fois en bas, il se fit siffler par toute la famille.

-Harry, fit Hermione, il y a des jours où je me demande si tu n'es pas Malefoy.

C'est vrai qu'Harry avec sa robe verte, une chemise en soie blanche et un pantalon noir taille basse, il ressemblait à un de ses nobles aristocratiques et pointilleux. Harry ignora les rires provoqués par la tirade d'Hermione et mangea les délicieux pancakes que Mme Weasley avait préparés.

-Comment allons-nous à King Cross?, fit Harry, une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé.

-Transplanage, une première!, dit M. Weasley.

-Au fait, Harry chéri, tu devrais monter finir ta valise et mettre tes deux badges.

-Ça ne ferait pas un peu prétentieux?

-Seulement si tu te bombes le torse et que tu marche comme Malefoy!

Toute la tablé partie à rire fasse à la mine déconfite d'Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Fumseck sur l'épaule, le reste de ses choses dans un sac sans fond, Harry rejoignit les autres dans le jardin.

-Bon, comme vous êtes adultes, nous ne vous accompagnerons pas et …

-Pas un mot de plus, vous venez avec nous. C'est notre dernière année et je tiens absolument à ce que vous nous accompagner, fit Harry.

-C'est ce que nous espérions entendre, fit Mme Weasley avec émotion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une magnifique locomotive écarlate sur un quai noir de monde. Tandis que personne ne faisait attention à eux, Molly put laisser ses sentiments s'exprimé en les serrant dans ses bras plusieurs minutes chacun. Ce fut une litanie assez fatigante qui brisa l'ambiance.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à crier comme ça?

-Laissez passer le Grand-Préfet-en-Chef. Laissez passer le Grand-Préfet-en-Chef. Laissez passer …

Harry s'accrocha vivement aux bras de ses deux amis.

-Dites-moi que je rêve.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?, Fit Ron.

-Parce que se sont les voix de Zabini et de Parkinson que nous entendons et qu'est-ce que ces personnes ont en commun?

-Ils sont à serpentard, fit Ron.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça, crétin, Malefoy est leur meilleur ami et si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, Malefoy est le second G-P-e-C.

-Tu ne vas pas voir ton collègue, Harry?, fit Ron railleur.

-Lors de la réunion des préfets nous n'aurons pas le choix de le voir.

-Bon, les enfants, c'est l'heure, n'oubliez pas de nous écrire le plus possible.

-Promis

Sur une embrassade, ils embarquèrent dans le train pour une dernière rentrée scolaire.

À peine qu'Harry ait embarqué dans le train que aucune porte ne se ferma. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Harry. Tous étaient bouche bée, on pouvait clairement voir que certains fantasmait déjà sur Harry comme Romilda Vane.

-Je crois qu'une fois encore nous serons tes gardes du corps, Harry, fit Ron en souriant.

-Merci, je vais en avoir de besoin. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller à la réunion des préfets.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du compartiment à préfets, ils purent entendre :

-Et je compte sur vous pour répondre à tous les ordres que ma collègue, qui n'est toujours pas arrivée, et moi vous donnerons.

Sur ses mots, Hermione, Ron et Harry, qui avait caché Fumseck et ses badges avec un sortilège de désillusion, firent leur entré.

-Tiens, les Préfets-en-Chef-de-Gryffondor, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, fit Malefoy, au fond de la pièce.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur Harry qui commençait à se sentir déshabiller du regard. Il avait Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini pour Préfets-en-Chef-de-Serpentard, Hannah Abott et Ernie Macmillan pour Poussouffle et Cho Chang et Terry Bott pour Serdaigle. Personne ne faisait exception à la règle qui était : Bavé sur le fantasme qu'était devenu Harry Potter. Hermione avait vu deux étranges étincelles dans le regard de Malefoy avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque de froideur. Elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur ce qu'était la première étincelle, mais elle savait exactement que la deuxième étincelle était celle d'une profonde colère et elle se doutait fortement à qui elles étaient réservé.

-Tiens, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ici, c'est pour les préfets et à moins d'être simple étudiant, je ne vois pas se que tu peux être d'autre.

-Je suis «ta collègue», fit Harry en dévoilant ses badges et Fumseck qui était sur son épaule.

Tous restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Ernie brise le silence.

-Harry, pourquoi ce phénix nous est familier.

-Parce qu'il s'agit de Fumseck.

Et celui-ci gazouillit comme pour affirmer les dires d'Harry.

-Bon, nous ne sommes pas préfets pour rien et je pense que mon cher «collègue» vous à expliquer ce que vous avez à faire alors il est temps de commencé vos rondes et arrêtez de me fixer.

10 secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous sortie à l'exception du trio d'or et du trio d'argent.

-Vous avez attendu se que Potter a dit, alors allez-y, j'aimerais clarifier certains points avec Potter. Seul.

Pansy et Blaise partirent sans un mot tandis qu'Harry hocha de la tête faisant signe à ses amis de les suivre.

-Enfin seul, bon Potter, premièrement tu ne sais rien sur le fait d'être préfets alors encore moins en chef. Tu auras sous tes ordres les Serdaigles et les Serpentards.

-Mais…

-Ne me coupe pas. Les G-P-e-C ont un appartement dans Poudlard, chacun une chambre, mais une seule salle de bain. Je l'utiliserai de 5h à 7h, tu y vas avant où après, pas pendant.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit, ne me coupe pas. Bon puisque nous devrons collaborer, voici ce que je te propose. Faire la paix nous permettras de partir sur de nouvelles bases.

-Est-ce que je peux parler?

-Oui

-Pourquoi est-ce que je m'occupe des Serpentards et des Serdaigles? Pourquoi je ne peux pas choisir? Pourquoi avons-nous un appartement séparé des dortoirs? Pourquoi je dois suivre tes ordres? Et pourquoi tu veux faire la paix?

-C'est tout?

-Oui

-Bien dans l'ordre, pour être plus objectif, pour ne pas faire de favoritisme, parce que c'est ainsi, parce que tu ne sais pas être un préfet et parce que je le souhaite. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller faire notre ronde.

-Mais…

Harry n'avait pu dire un mot que Malefoy était déjà sorti. Il était ébranlé par la réponse que Malefoy lui avait donnée. Il souhaitait faire la paix avec lui et il n'avait pas le choix. Mais Draco avait raison, mieux vaut partir sur de nouvelle bases. Harry ne pu y réfléchir plus longtemps, car Draco le regardait avec une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux qu'Harry interpréta comme de l'impatiente. Durant leur ronde, il n'eu aucun incident majeur à part un nouvelle élève qui venait de régurgité à cause d'une trop grande ingestion de patacitrouilles et un autre nouveau, mais lui, c'était une dragée à la morve de troll.

Une heure plus tard, Harry fini par trouver Ron et Hermione qui était en pleine séance de meilleure méthode pour la respiration artificielle. Ce fut un gazouillit de Fumseck qui les sorties de leur léthargie.

-Harry, ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

-Assez pour me faire rembourser

-Rembourser?

-Oui, rembourser par Dean, Neville et Seamus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Nous avions parié sur le fait que vous sortirez ensemble durant notre 7e année.

-Mais pourquoi rembourser?

-deux jours après la grande bataille, ils sont venus me voir pour que je leur donne leur argent parce que nous croyons qu'il n'aurait pas de 7e année.

-Donc, fit Hermione, un brin trop calme, tu avais parié avec tes compagnons de chambre, sur le fait que Ron et moi sortirons ensemble pendant la 7e année.

-Oui, dit Harry tout aussi calme.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, COMMENT OSES-TU PARIER SUR LA VIE SENTIMENTAL DE TES 2 EX-MEILLEURS AMIS.

-Juste pour savoir, à combien reviens le pari?, fit un Ron nerveux.

-300

-ET EN PLUS SEULEMENT 300, 300 quoi?

-300 Gallions.

-QUOI, SEULEMENT 300 GALLIONS POUR NOS SENTIMENTS

-Oui, 300 Gallions chacun.

-QUE, Que, quoi?

-Oui, Hermione, j'ai donné 900 Gallions en tout, mais j'irais les voir lorsque vous vous affirmerez à tous que vous sortez ensemble pour réclamer mes 1800 Gallions.

-Pourquoi 1800 Gallions?, fit un Ron un peu bête.

-900 de remboursement qui me reviendront et 900 de gain qui ceux-ci vous reviendront sans aucune discussion puisque c'est ce que j'avais prévu au départ.

-Bon, puisque nous en retirons un bénéfice, je fermerai les yeux sur cette affaire, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus.

-Merci Hermione, mais quand allez-vous l'annoncer?

-Ça, tu le verras. Au fait, Harry, est-ce que je t'avais dis que tu étais à tombé?

-Non

-Et bien, je te le dis, tu vraiment à tombé et tu facilement avoir qui que veux.

-HEY

Sur cette belle parole, Harry sorti du compartiment puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

-Ron, avec qui je sors?

-Moi

-Avec qui je couche?

-Moi

-Qui est-ce que j'aime?

-Moi

-Alors, je ne veux plus que tu me fasses de petites crises de jalousie devant Harry. De toute façon, il y a déjà quelqu'un qui est amoureux d'Harry.

-Quoi?

-Oui, Harry a reçu une belle lettre enflammée cet été, mais tu ne dois rien dire à Harry sur le fait que je t'ai dit quelque chose.

-Promis, mais tu vas m'en dire davantage plus tard.

-Maintenant, allons-y, il ne faut pas être en retard.

**Merci de me lire.**

**Des reviews?**


	7. Panique, dîner et avertissement

**Désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais des travaux de session très important à faire avant d'avoir put me libéré.**

**Merci pour les reviews et à vous tous qui me lisez.**

**N.B. **_**toutes paroles en italique dans le texte seront en fourchelang.**_

**N.B.2 toutes paroles en gras dans le texte seront les pensées**

**Panique, Dîner et Avertissement**

La première chose qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron entendirent lorsqu'ils débarquèrent du train fut les énormes cris d'effroi qui venait de la majorité des élèves. Les Préfets et les Préfets-en-Chef parcouraient la foule hystérique s'ils ne criaient pas eux-mêmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Vous, rien, fit Harry.

Il prit sa baguette, la pointa vers le ciel et dit

-_Calmussss_

Aussitôt, une fumée d'un bleu apaisant sorti de la baguette. La fumée se dirigea vers chaque personne, de la nerveuse à l'hystérique. Hermione et Ron regardait se spectacle avec stupeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent deux yeux argenté qui fixaient Harry avec amour. Harry, ne remarquant pas ce qu'il devrait, regardait sa fumée qui semblait apaiser et calmer tout le monde comme dans les bras réconfortant d'une mère. Hagrid, non loin de là, en avait profité pour appeler à lui tous les première années qui l'avaient suivi docilement encore sous l'effet apaisant du charme. Harry, Hermione et Ron s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'avant de la foule où ils purent voir les sombrals qui tiraient les calèches. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, Harry se demandait se qui avait bien put effrayer autant les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde à nouveau les sombrals.

**Mais où avais-je la tête, les sombrals, n'importe qui aurait peur d'eux la première fois qu'ils les verraient.**

-Sonorus, dit Harry la baguette sur la gorge.

-Bonjour à tous, pas la peine de me nommé vous me connaissez déjà. Je sais que ça peut être un choc de voir de tel créature pour la première fois. Je les vois depuis ma cinquième année. Ce que vous voyez sont des sombrals. Ils ont toujours tirés les carrosses et ils le feront toujours. La raison pour laquelle la plupart d'entre vous peuvent les voir est simple. C'est parce que vous avez vu quelqu'un mourir qu'ils vous sont visibles. Ce sont des bêtes très intelligentes qui ne s'attaquent pas aux humains. Alors soyez sans crainte et montez, nous sommes en retard pour le repas de la rentré et à tous, bienvenue à Poudlard, Finite.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent la première diligence donnant ainsi le départ à chaque diligence qui se remplit à une vitesse et partirent vers le château.

-Fumseck, préviens le Professeur McGonagall que nous arrivons avec tous les élèves.

Fumseck, sans plus attendre disparue dans un flash de lumière.

À quelque kilomètre de là, le Professeur McGonagall attendait avec impatience la première diligence qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Elle avait senti une grande utilisation de la magie très proche du train et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Un Flash se fit devant elle et une plume d'or voleta jusqu'au sol.

-Fumseck? Fumseck, c'est bien toi?, fit le professeur en fixant la plume sur laquelle, il était écrit un message.

«Professeur, nous arrivons avec tous les élèves qui ont eu un choc nerveux.

HP»

C'est en se demandant quel choc que les élèves avait pu subir pour les mettre en retard que la première diligence arriva tiré par deux sombrals.

-Naturellement, comprit le professeur.

Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione et Ron descendre de la calèche, elle se dirigea vers eux, car Harry Potter n'était jamais bien loin d'eux. Lorsqu'elle le vit descendre, la première chose qui la frappa fût Fumseck sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-M. Potter, s'agirait-il de Fumseck?

-Oui Madame, il m'a rejoint le jour de mon anniversaire.

-Bien, en étant Grand-Préfet-en-Chef, pouvez-vous m'expliquer se qui s'est passé?

-Choc nerveux dû à la présence des sombrals. Tous calmés par le charme calmant en fourchelang et d'un discours à mes frais pour leur expliquer se qu'ils avaient devant eux.

-Parfait, le charme calmant en fourchelang explique la puissante hausse de magie ressentie tout à l'heure. Au fait, les Préfets-en-Chef et les Grand-Préfets-en-Chef ont une table juste en avant de celle des professeurs. Les Préfets-en-Chef se mettront où leurs couleurs de maison sont tandis que les deux Grand-Préfets-en-Chef se placeront au centre de cette table.

-Professeur!

-Oui, M. Potter?

-Malefoy a décidé de partager la tâche des G-P-e-C en deux.

-Et, comment?

-Gryffondor et Poufsouffle à lui et Serdaigle et Serpentard à moi.

-C'est parfait.

-Merci Professeur, fit Malefoy qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.

-Bon, maintenant, tous à l'intérieur.

En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, ils virent la nouvelle cinquième table, la table des Préfets-en-Chef. Les endroits où s'asseoir étaient simples à savoir. La nappe de la table était composée d'un carré jaune, suivi d'un rouge, d'un blanc orné du blason de l'école, d'un vert et d'un bleu.

-La question, où nous devons nous asseoir ne se pose pas.

-Bien raisonner Potter.

Et c'est sans une seule autre parole que les Préfets-en-Chef s'assirent à leur table. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et un flot d'élèves rentrèrent. Les plus jeunes furent encore émerveillés par la Grande Salle alors que les plus vieux regardèrent la nouvelle table avec suspicion.

Le professeur Sinistra entra dans la salle portant le tabouret et le choixpeau remit à neuf. Sans plus attendre, le choixpeau prit la parole.

-Au début de l'été, lorsque le mage noir voulu me brûler, je pris conscience que rien change.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle.

-En effet, lorsqu'un mage noir décède, un autre apparaît. Cette année sera la plus chamboulé pour certain. Rester dans l'union des maisons ne sera que bénéfique.

La répartition commença sur cette parole et pour la première fois plus de 150 élèves étaient en première année. La salle était devenue silencieuse depuis le message du choixpeau. Ils n'avaient que de faibles applaudissements lorsque les réparties venaient à leur table.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle une rentré en force!, dit Ron, un brin trop fort et toute la salle éclata de rire.

-Merci, M. Weasley pour cette détente., dit le professeur McGonagall, Bon, je sais que vous n'êtes pas habitué à de long discours avant le repas, alors, Bon Appétit.

C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement que les premiers plats apparurent.

-Harry, pourquoi le professeur a dit que le charme calmant en fourchelang était parfait?

-Chère Hermione, un sort en fourchelang est plus puissant et permet d'atteindre plusieurs personnes à la fois.

-Pourquoi tu ne tant n'es pas servi avant?

-Parce que je l'ignorais, Voldemort aussi. Je l'ai appris dans «Sort et Fourchelang» de Salazar Serpentard, il était dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Dumbledore. Et si nous mangeons.

Hermione, outrée, ne dit plus rien et débuta son repas. Durant le repas, Harry remarqua quatre chaises vides à la table des professeurs. Une fois les dernières parts de gâteau englouties, le Professeur McGonagall se leva.

-Chers élèves, j'ai plusieurs annonce importantes à partager avec vous. La première, un nouveau régime de Préfets a été instauré. Comme vous avez pu le constater, la table devant nous se tien les Préfets-en-Chef. Tous les Préfets sont sous les ordres des Préfets-en-Chef de leur maison. Les Préfets-en-Chef de Serpentard et de Serdaigle sont sous les ordres du Grand-Préfet-en-Chef Potter et les Préfets-en-Chef de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, du Grand-Préfets-en-Chef Malefoy. Les Préfets-en-Chef ont les mêmes droits que les professeurs, ils peuvent enlever des points et donner des retenues. Maintenant, j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue aux quatre nouveaux professeurs. Professeur Bellevue, étude des moldus, Professeur Brook, métamorphose, Professeur Malefoy, défense contre les forces du mal et Professeur Narcissa, Animagus. Bienvenue à vous.

Au nom des deux premiers enseignants, la salle avait applaudit poliment, mais un froid était plongé sur la salle suite à l'annonce des deux autres professeurs.

-Pour conclure, M. Rusard m'a aimablement fait remarquer que la liste des objets interdit est affichée à son bureau, la forêt interdite est toujours interdite et il est aussi proscrit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Les élèves se levèrent et, tel des automates, se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-Viens Potter, notre appartement se situe en face de la statue de Viviane du Lac au troisième étage.

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur quartier.

-Ce doit être amusant d'avoir ses parents pour prof, n'est-ce pas Malefoy?

-La ferme, Potter.

Dans un silence religieux, ils se retrouvèrent face à un tableau où étaient représentés un lion noir et un serpent blanc entourant une elfe aux yeux d'émeraude qui eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle vit Harry.

-Harmonie

-Excellent choix.

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur une salle commune qui était brun chocolat au lait et les meubles, devant l'âtre du foyer, était beige crème. Sur le mur du fond, trois portes y était. Sur la porte de gauche, il y avait un lion, au centre, une goutte d'eau et a droite, un serpent.

-Bonne nuit Potter, dit Malefoy en se dirigeant vers sa porte.

-Bonne nuit Malefoy, dit Harry en allant vers sa chambre.

La chambre d'Harry était un savant mélange de rouge sombre, d'or jaune et de quelques touches de vert et bleu. Harry prit une douche, se brossa les dents et se coucha dans le lit qui aurait pu en contenir trois sans problème.

**Dans une autre partie du château**

-En êtes vous sure?

-Naturellement, seule ma famille a ce trait physique au monde, même les moldus ne peuvent en avoir.

-Mais comment?

-Je crois qu'une rencontre demain avec pourras répondre à toutes vos questions et ainsi, je n'aurais pas à me répéter.

-Très bien, demain matin, vous irez le cherchez.

**MERCI DE ME SUIVRE DANS CETTE AVENTURE**

**D'APRÈS SE QUE J'AI PU VOIR, LA PLUPART DES AUTEURS SON FÉMININ.**

**ALORS JE SUI FIER DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS VOTRE OPPOSEZ, MESDAMES.**

**BREF, UNE REVIEWS?**

**J'ADORAIS AVOIR VOS COMMENTAIRES.**


	8. Découverte,discussion à miclos,prophéti

**Désolé du retard, mais j'étais en fin de session et j'avais plusieurs examen à faire.**

**Merci à petit-dragon 50, narcizapottermalfoy, charlotte, briotet, casteila, skoliro et jenna potter pour vos reviews et la plupart de vos questions auront leur réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Sinon merci a tous ceux qui m'ont lu et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**N.B. A partir de maintenant tous les mots souligner ainsi seront des sortilèges**

**Découverte, discussion à mi-clos et prophétie **

Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'horloge sonna 6h45, Harry s'extirpa difficilement de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. La porte fût-elle à peine entrouverte qu'un cri déchira l'air.

-Potter, fiche-le camp!

Harry éclata de rire face au cri très peu masculin, tout en fermant la porte. Malefoy entra dans la chambre, soufflant comme un taureau.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit dans le train?, fulmina Draco

Harry ne pu répondre à la question, car il était tordu de rire sur le sol face au visage rouge tomate cerise, les cheveux décoiffés et ruisselant d'eau et ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-J'attend, Potter.

-J'en sais rien, fit Harry les épaules tressautantes.

-De 5h à 7h, personne dans la salle de bain et il est 6h50, alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bain?

-Les nouvelles d'hier mon un peu choqué au point que j'en oublie ton avertissement.

-Pour cette fois ça passe, mais ne t'avise plus à se que ça se reproduise. Au fait, Potter, tu as oublié de reculé l'heure.

Sur ce doux conseil, Malefoy sorti de la chambre du lion.

-Merci, Malefoy, fit Harry en s'écorchant la langue.

1h 10 plus tard, Harry put enfin aller dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il prenait sa douche, il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il était dans une immense baignoire où il se prélassait. L'homme-mystère s'était rapproché de lui, dévorant son cou alors qu'une de ses mains lui taquinait son sexe en éveil sur plusieurs rythmes, tantôt rapide et brusque, tantôt doux et langoureux. L'orgasme avait été fulgurant. Harry avait de nouveau tenté de voir son homme, mais deux yeux orage avait croisé son regard avant que son réveil sonne. Harry fut sorti de sa rêverie par un Malefoy qui lui criait qu'il allait se mettre en retard. Sortant rapidement de la douche, il mit son uniforme et parti vers la grande salle. À peine rentré dans la grande salle que…

-M. Potter, veuillez me suivre, fit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry haussa des épaules en voyant le regard inquiet de ses amis quand ils le virent partir avec la directrice.

-Professeur, que se passe-t-il?

-Allons dans mon bureau. On vous expliquera.

Sans plus un mot, Harry suivi la directrice jusqu'à la statue du phénix.

-Unification.

Ils prirent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau directorial. Derrière le bureau, le tableau du professeur Dumbledore le regardait songeur, mais aussi il y avait le tableau de la jeune elfe qui gardait les appartements de Malefoy et lui-même.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Il semblerait que vous soyez plus que qu'est-ce que vous croyez être, fit le professeur McGonagall.

-Quoi?

-Je crois que vous devriez écoutez le récit d'Amelda.

-Merci professeur, Harry, j'aimerais que tu t'assois et que tu écoute ce que je vais te dire.

Harry prit place face au portrait.

-Bien, comme le professeur McGonagall l'a mentionné, je me nomme Amelda et je suis une elfe sylvestre, c'est-a-dire les elfes de la forêt. Il existe quatre sorte d'elfe : les sylvestres, les blancs, les rouges et les noirs. Les sylvestres sont ceux qui s'occupent de la nature en général, qui sont en parfaite symbiose avec Pan, dieu de la nature. Les blancs sont ceux qui sont emplis de bonté et de bons sentiments. Les rouges sont ceux qui sont neutres envers toutes les questions et les noirs sont ceux qui sont emplis de mesquinerie et de mauvais sentiments. Chaque race est gouvernée par une famille royale. Les Rialti, les Muceli et les Surani gouvernent respectivement les blancs, les rouges et les noirs. Mais il existe la grande royauté, il s'agit des Vertefeuille. Cette famille fait parti des sylvestres et gouverne sont peuple et les trois autres familles. De mon vivant, je me nommais Amelda Relma Vertefeuille. Avec mon mari, nous formons le couple royal. Hélas, aujourd'hui, je suis morte et mon mari gouverne seul en attendant son héritier se montre.

-Pourquoi, votre enfant a disparu?

-Non, il s'est sauvé.

-Pourquoi?

-Avant de continué, Harry, pourrais-tu envoyer Fumseck pour informer le professeur Slughorn de ton absence à son cours?, interrompit le Professeur McGonagall.

-Bien sur.

**Dans les cachots**

-Bien avant de continué le cours, fit professeur Slughorn, quelqu'un aurait vu M. Potter?

-Professeur McGonagall est venu le cherché avant le petit-déjeuner, fit Hermione

Au même moment, un éclair apparait au-dessus du bureau et une plume voletât jusqu'à celui-ci.

-Je crois que nous avons la réponse de M. Potter à son absence. Bien aujourd'hui nous ferons le philtre animalia. Qui pourrait me dire à quoi sert cette potion? Mlle Granger

-A trouver sa forme animale pour la transformation en animagus.

-Bien, il vous sera utile pour votre cours avec professeur Narcissa. Et maintenant, au travail.

**De retour dans le bureau directorial**

-Bon, où en étions nous… Ah oui, tu venais de me demander pourquoi mon fils s'était sauvé. Maintenant, écoute la suite. Mon mari et moi avons mis au monde un merveilleux garçon, Merwin Vertefeuille. Il grandit dans la bonté la générosité et devint un fort solide et magnifique prince. Ce fut lorsqu'il nous dit qui il désirait épouser et que nous avons refusé sont mariage. Alors il s'est sauvé pour épouser celle qu'il aimait.

-D'accord, mais en quoi ça me concerne.

-J'y viens. Merwin aimait une jeune fille de petite noblesse, voyant que leur amour n'était pas souhaité, ils s'enfuirent du pays et allèrent trouver refuge auprès des moldus. Par précaution, Merwin et Arya Boulor, la jeune noble, bridèrent leur magie et devinrent en quelque sorte des moldus. Ils eurent deux filles qui, à leur naissance, leur magie elfe était bridée. Ainsi naquit Lilianna et Rosanna Vertefeuille. Lilianna avait une particularité, elle avait, en plus de la magie elfique, la magie sorcière faisant d'elle aux yeux de tous, une sang-de-bourbe puisque ses parents étaient moldus aux yeux des sorciers. Tout au cours de ma vie, des espions rapportaient régulièrement des nouvelles de la famille de mon fils. C'est ainsi que nous avons pu savoir que Lilianna avait le gêne royal et pas sa sœur. Nous avons aussi suivi le cheminent de vie de nos deux petites-filles, leur mariage, la haine de Rosanna envers sa sœur. Mais nous avons suivi plus particulièrement la vie de Lilianna puisque elle était héritière du trône. Nous avons vu son mariage avec un sorcier de sang-pur ainsi que la naissance de son bambin qui avait également le gène royal. Mon fils le baptisa Saltus Vertefeuille pour tous les elfes. Mais nous avons jamais pus en savoir plus puisque cette famille est morte très jeune.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec moi.

-Notre fils avait changé de nom, pour les moldus, il se nommait Marc Evans, sa femme Arianne Belle et ses deux filles, Lily Evans et Pétunia Evans.

-Un instant, êtes-vous en train de me dire que ma mère est une elfe?

-En effet, ce qui fait de toi, Harry, un demi-elfe.

-Mais je ne vous ressemble nullement!

-Naturellement, ta magie elfique est bridée comme l'était la magie de ta mère.

-Mais quel est se fameux gène royal?

-Regarde-moi et tu verras.

Harry regarda Amelda, mais ne voyait absolument rien, il passait des cheveux aux pieds en passant par le nez et les mains, mais ne voyait toujours rien.

-Harry, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et après une minute de contemplation, il eu un léger sursaut.

-Mais, mais, mais vos yeux sont de la même couleur que les miens et que ceux de ma mère.

-Voila le gène royal. La couleur émeraude de nos yeux. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde te dis que tes yeux sont uniques. Seule la famille royale Vertefeuille a des yeux de cette couleur.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes mon arrière-grand-mère et que je suis l'héritier d'un trône inimaginable.

-Oui, mais si tu es ici ce n'est pas uniquement pour te dire qui est ta famille, mais aussi pour enlevé la bride qui maintient ta magie elfique. C'est pour cela que le professeur Dumbledore aidera le professeur McGonagall à débrider ta magie.

-Maintenant, Harry, tu vas te placer au milieu du cercle que Minerva tracera au sol, fit le professeur Dumbledore.

Le professeur sorti sa baguette, la pointa au sol où elle traça un cercle parfait avec plusieurs runes qui formait le contour. Harry se plaça au centre et attendit les instructions du professeur.

-Harry, Minerva va pénétrer dans ton esprit mais avant, tu dois sentir ta magie et te concentrer sur celle-ci. Les runes au sol te permettent de ressentir plus facilement ta magie. Elle doit ressembler à une source de chaleur qui te parcourt les veines. Concentre-toi sur ça.

Harry prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et ce concentra sur cette chaleur qui parcourait ses veines comme un véritable feu sans pour autant le brûler.

-Bien, Minerva après avoir lancé le legilimens vous devriez voir un joyau. Regarder tout autour voir s'il ni a pas un joyau maintenu dans un cadenas. Lorsque vous en verrez un, lancez un darbrida et le joyau devrait se mettre à briller. A ce moment, sortez immédiatement de l'esprit d'Harry. Si le joyau ne s'allume pas, lancez un revitalis et il devrait fonctionner. Maintenant, allez-y.

-Legilimens

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra dans l'esprit d'Harry, Harry vit qui était avec elle dans une immense pièce où au centre trônait un joyau de la grandeur d'un hippogriffe d'un blanc extrêmement pur et un joyau noir de la grosseur d'un souafle. Trois joyaux était enchainé et cadenassé. Il y en avait un rouge, un bleu et un vert. Ils avaient tous une grosseur similaire d'environs une citrouille d'Hagrid pour l'Halloween. Le professeur prit les trois joyaux, les plaça proches pour qu'elle n'est qu'a lancé le sortilège une fois pour que les trois diamants s'allument.

-Darbrida

Ils virent les trois joyaux s'élevés dans les airs et les cadenas tombés et disparaître. Ils purent voir le cœur des diamants battre au même rythme que le cœur d'Harry et tous les trois commencer à s'illuminer.

-Professeur, vous devez partir maintenant.

Minerva eu un léger sursaut face a cet appel et il en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle perde la concentration de son sortilège.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le bureau, elle put voir que Harry brillait de trois couleurs, les mêmes que les joyaux qu'elle venait de délivrer.

Harry soufrait d'un véritable martyre, il avait l'impression de ses os fondaient, que sa chair se déchirait et que son sang était devenu des torrents de lave déchainé. Lorsque la douleur atteint son paroxysme, il s'évanouit. Le professeur McGonagall le sorti du cercle et l'installa sur un fauteuil le temps qu'il revienne à lui.

-Professeur, fit Albus, qu'avez-vous vu?

-Cinq joyaux qui, selon moi, concorde parfaitement bien avec l'histoire de sa famille. Un blanc immense pour sa magie bénéfique, un petit noir, surement a cause de V…V…Voldemort, et un bleu, un rouge et un vert de taille moyenne. Se serait, respectivement, la magie de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et elfique.

-Je crois que cette surdose de magie libérée a provoqué l'évanouissement de mon arrière-petit-fils. Fumseck, pourrait-tu aller chercher l'infirmière, s'il-vous-plait.

Après une légère trille, Fumseck disparu en un éclair. 10 minutes plus tard, c'est une Mme Pomfresh ouvrant les portes en ruminant sur son locataire habituel qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une bêtise le premier jour d'école. En le voyant évanoui dans un fauteuil, elle se précipita à son chevet et lui passa un rapide examen. Elle sorti de sa poche une potion particulièrement odorante et la passa sous le nez d'Harry. Celui-ci revint à lui en éternuant sans répit. En se relevant, il vit que tout le monde le regardait muet de stupeur.

-Mais quoi?

Ne sachant quoi dire, le professeur McGonagall métamorphosa une de ses plumes en miroir sur pied et le mis devant Harry.

Lorsqu'Harry se regarda dans le miroir, il ne se reconnu aucunement. Ses cheveux n'était plus en pointe sauvage, il lui arrivait à l'épaule et était aussi soyeux que de la soie, ses oreilles étaient devenu pointu, ses yeux étaient en amande, sa taille s'était affiné, mais le comble du malheur n'était pas cela, il avait rapetissé, lui qui n'était que de taille moyenne, il avait rapetissé. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux, il était toujours émeraude, mais la couleur semblait plus éclatante et il avait de continuelles flammes bleu et rouge qui brillaient au fond de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu as reçu trois héritages magiques.

-QUOI?

-Oui, en plus d'être un elfe, tu as la magie de Godric Gryffondor et de Rowena Serdaigle.

-Mais de qui?

-De ton père. Oui ta grand-mère paternelle était l'héritière de Gryffondor et ton grand-père, de Serdaigle.

-Bon je vois que nous n'avons plus besoin de moi, je retourne à mon chaudron de pimentine qui est sur le feu, fit Mme Pomfresh.

-Harry, le cours du Professeur Slughorn est terminé, je crois que tu peux aller rejoindre tes camarades pour le déjeuner et voici ton horaire de cours pour ton année.

Alors qu'Harry retournait à la grande salle, il regarda son horaire.

Lundi

De 9h à 12h potion

De 12h à 13h déjeuner

De 13h à 16h Défense contre les forces du mal

Mardi

De 10h à 12h histoire de la magie

De 12h à 13h déjeuner

De 13h à 16h sortilège et enchantement

Mercredi

De 9h à 12h métamorphose

De 12h à 13h déjeuner

De 13h à 20h pause

De 20h à 23h astronomie

Jeudi

De 9h à 11h potion

De 11h à 12 pause

De 12h à 13h déjeuner

De 13h à 16h apprentissage elfique

Vendredi

De 9h à 12h histoire de la magie

De 12h à 13h déjeuner

De 13h à 16h animagus

Harry put voir qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas cette année. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, il put voir que non seulement toutes les conversations avaient cessées, mais tous le regardait comme si il était un steak saignant devant une meute de loup affamé. Harry se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre la table des préfets-en-chef et de disparaître le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque les conversations reprirent, il y avait qu'un seul sujet sur toutes les lèvres, la nouvelle apparence d'Harry Potter. Une fois le diner terminé, Harry s'empressa de disparaître avec Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Harry, que s'est-il passé?

-J'ai reçu trois héritages magiques et j'ai trouvé une famille, mais on en parlera plus tard dans ma chambre après le souper.

Ils passèrent devant une salle de classe où la porte était entrouverte

-Je crois que s'est lui.

-Comment peux-tu en être sur?

-Son odeur, elle à changé depuis hier. Hier, il sentait l'herbe fraichement coupé et la chèvrefeuille, aujourd'hui, la pomme chaude, la cannelle, la crème fraiche et un rien de citron, son odeur est alléchante, c'est lui, il n'y a aucun doute.

-si tu le dis, mais avant que tu fasses se que tu dois faire, séduit-le, il ne sera que plus important pour toi.

Alors que des pas se faisaient entendre, Hermione, Ron et Harry partir sans bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Qui penser vous que ça peut être?

-Je l'ignore. Dépêchons-nous, nous allons arriver en retard au cours.

Sans plus tardé, ils arrivèrent tous les trois avant que la clocha ne sonne pour le cours.

-Bienvenue au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, vous pouvez m'appeler professeur Malefoy ou M. Malefoy. Dans le cadre de ce cours, vous découvrirez toutes les facettes de la magie et à vous défendre contre elle. Pour commencer, vous ferez des duels et je pourrai ainsi trouver votre niveau de défense. Commençons par Mlle Granger et Mlle Parkinson.

Le combat fut acharné, les deux jeunes femmes étaient de vigoureuses combattantes et M. Malefoy n'eu d'autre choix que de faire duel nul. Tout le cours, les élèves regardaient deux combattants et, une fois le duel terminé, M. Malefoy demandait l'avis des élèves sur le niveau de défense des combattants. Le dernier combat arriva et professeur Malefoy nomma…

-M. Malefoy et M. Potter

Harry et Draco descendirent dans l'arène et se mirent face-à-face. Ils firent un léger salut et se préparèrent a sa battre. À peine les premiers sorts nommé que Harry perdit un contrôle total de sa nouvelle magie et mis en ruine, avec un fort ouragan, l'arène de combat. Draco avait eu l'ingéniosité de s'entourer d'un protego avant que l'ouragan début. Une fois l'ouragan passé, tous les élèves été une fois de plus abasourdit, mais cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt pour la puissance magique exposé.

-M. Potter, il est extrêmement rare de pouvoir contrôler les éléments naturels, alors je vous prierai de ne plus faire de tel débordement. Sur ce, vous avez comme devoir pour la semaine prochaine une étude sur l'étendu de votre défense et selon vous, à quel niveau êtes-vous? Avant de partir, M. Potter, j'aimerai vous parler seul.

Harry fit un signe a ces amis de continué sans lui.

-M. Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui à cause une perte de contrôle?

-Je viens de recevoir trois héritages magiques, alors comment voulez vous que je ne perde pas le contrôle?

-Bien, je comprends. Mais avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais vous dirent merci pour la lettre que vous avez envoyé au ministère pour nous rendre innocent. Je dois dire que votre geste a fortement influencé le jury, surtout avec la signature magique.

-Ça fait rien, c'est une manière pour remercié votre famille pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois aller manger.

Alors qu'Harry entrait dans la grande salle, le silence se fit à nouveau, mais Harry n'était pas fixé. Ce qui était fixé était derrière lui. Il fit le saut alors que Sibylle Trelawney le regardait comme une chouette. Elle s'avança au centre de la salle et parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

-Le cercle des sept noirs est brisé. Ces membres sont furieux. Partout la mort, la terre, l'air, le feu, l'eau déferlera et démontrera la colère du cercle. Seul les opposés liés pourront les vaincre avec l'aide des deux autre cercle, le rouge et le blanc, mais gare a ceux qui voudront les empêcher, le malheur dirigé vers plus que quiconque.

Tout au long de cette prophétie, Sibylle Trelawney pointait Harry, le désignant comme étant un membre de la prophétie.

**Selon vous, qui discutait dans la salle vide?**

**Sinon, Des reviews stp?**

**Merci encore de me suivre**


	9. compréhension d'une prophétie partie 1

**SI VOUS REGARDEZ À VOS PIEDS, VOUS ME VERREZ EN TRAIN DE RAMPER POUR VOUS DEMANDEZ PARDON POUR CETTE SI LONGUE ABSENCE. DURANT CES DEUX DERNIÈRES ANNÉES, JE N'AI FAIT QUE TRAVAILLER DANS UN ENFER APPELER TIM HORTONS, JE N'AVAIS ACCÈS À AUCUN ORDINATEUR. ALORS QUE MAINTENANT J'AI RETROUVÉ UN SEMBLANT DE VIE, JE VAIS TENTÉ DE POSTER UN CHAPITRE OU PLUS PAR MOIS. JE REMERCIE TOUS CEUX QUI ONT ATTENDU LA SUITE ET JE M'EXCUSE ENCORE UNE FOIS. **

**Compréhension d'une prophétie(pt.1)**

* * *

Le silence était tel que l'on pouvait entendre un joncheruine importuné Rusard. Pas un seul ectoplasme ne bougeait. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur Harry. Ce fut Sibylle qui brisa le silence qu'elle venait de causer.

-Ah, bonjour M. Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir?

-Euh… professeur, nous sommes dans la grande salle.

-Mais non, je n'ai pas bougé de ma tour depeuh, mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans la grande salle.

-Professeur Trelawney, pouvez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau vous également, M. Potter, M. Weasley et Mlle Granger, fit le professeur McGonagall.

Ces quelques mots furent à peine prononcés que toute la grande salle fût envahit de murmures, tous y allant de son interprétation de la nouvelle prophétie.

Harry, quant à lui, ne pouvait à peine respirer, avait un mal de crâne carabiné et ses membres étaient aussi solide que des torchons. Tout le long du trajet, Ron et Hermione durent le soutenir parce que son cerveau semblait avoir décidé de prendre congé pour cause d'avoir un propriétaire si propice aux prophéties. Une fois rendus dans le bureau directorial, tous les portraits des anciens directeurs semblaient eux aussi pris d'une frénésie puisque tous parlaient et peu écoutaient.

-Ça suffit, fit Dumbledore en voyant les professeurs McGonagall et Trelawney suivis d'Harry, Ron et Hermione entrer dans le bureau. Duran, pouvez-vous aller chercher Amelda, je vous prie? Elle pourra certainement nous aider.

-Prenez place, fit McGonagall, nous attendrons Amelda puis nous pourrons commencer.

Peu de temps après, Duran apparut suivi d'Amelda.

-Alors c'est vrai, cette histoire de prophétie que l'on raconte partout dans le château.

-Je crains malheureusement que oui.

-Mais de quelle prophétie parlez-vous? Est-ce que vous aurez engagé quelqu'un pour me remplacer, larmoya Sibylle, parce que Poudlard est ma maison et je ne veux pas la quitter.

-Mais non, mais non, Sibylle, il s'agit d'une prophétie que vous avez vous-même dite.

-Attendez, vous dite que j'ai prophétisé, euh…, je veux dire, bien sûr que j'ai prophétisé, après tout je suis l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de Cassandra Trelawney.

-Donc, que disait cette prophétie? fit Amelda.

-Le cercle des sept noirs est brisé. Ces membres sont furieux. Partout la mort, la terre, l'air, le feu, l'eau déferleront et démonteront la colère du cercle. Seuls les opposés liés pourront les vaincre avec l'aide des deux autres cercles, le rouge et le blanc, mais gare à ceux qui voudront les empêcher, le malheur dirigé vers eux plus que quiconque, fit le professeur McGonagall.

Au fur et à mesure que le professeur McGonagall récitait la prophétie ont pouvais voir Amelda blanchir jusqu'à ce que la seule couleur que l'on puisse remarquer soit le vert de ses yeux.

-Pour une fois, je suis dans la totale ignorance, fit le professeur Dumbledore. Amelda, vous me semblez un peu pâle, si je pouvais, je vous offrirai un bonbon au citron.

-Les trois cercles, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, pourquoi maintenant, et il fallait que ça tombe justement sur lui. Ah Rillifane Rallathil, puisses-tu nous venir en aide.

-Que ce passe-t-il Amelda? fit McGonagall.

-Les trois cercles, on ne pouvait pas tomber pire.

Amelda, mais que ce passe-t-il, bon sang? Fit Harry les nerfs en pelote. Je viens tous juste de sortir d'une prophétie et il faut que je m'en colle un autre alors s'il te plait, PEUT-TU ME DIRE QU'ES-CE QU'IL Y A?

-Jeune homme, on se calme, je vous prie. Laissez-moi seulement le temps de remettre mes idées en place et je vais vous conter l'histoire des cercles.

15 minutes, deux crises de larmes et une potion calmante plus tard, Amelda fut prête à conter son histoire.

-Au début des temps de la magie, la guerre faisait rage entre les sorciers, les elfes, les créatures magiques et même les moldus. Malheureusement, les plus démunis face à cette guerre étaient sans conteste les moldus. Pour empêcher que ceux-ci soient d'être totalement éradiqué, les sorciers, les elfes et les créatures magiques décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de se cacher aux yeux de ceux-ci et de continuer leur guerre. Ce fut qu'une décennie plus tard lorsqu'à nouveau des moldus furent pris entre une attaque d'elfes envers des centaures que les trois conseils des sept firent leur apparition. Le cercle blanc, rouge et noir. Pour chaque cercle, 6 mages dont 4 contrôlant un élément : l'air, l'eau, la terre et le feu, alors que le dernier mage contrôlait un élément essentiel. Pour le cercle blanc, il contrôlait les naissances, pour rouge, la vie et pour le noir, la mort de même qu'un mage qui était désigné par les créatures magiques. Pour le blanc, il s'agit du mage de la licorne, pour le rouge, du griffon et pour le noir, du basilic. Il y avait également un elfe de chaque race, blanc, rouge et noir. Grâce à ceux-ci la guerre se termina tous pu avoir la paix qu'il souhaitait. Aujourd'hui, on raconte que les cercles sont dispersés partout dans le monde et que rien ne doit briser leur équilibre sinon les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses. Mais ce que j'ai de la misère à comprendre c'est pourquoi le cercle noir est brisé?

Un long silence accueillit la révélation.

**À suivre.**

**Selon vous, pourquoi le cercle est brisé?**


End file.
